Marvel Masterpieces (Trading Cards)
Marvel Masterpieces is the name of several subsequent sets of trading cards , printed during 1992-2008, depicting different characters and events. Featuring large, vividly drawn card fronts Series 1 - 1992 The first set, which came out in 1992, consisted entirely of portraits painted by Joe Jusko and was published by Skybox. Frederick_Dukes_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|1. Blob Johnathon_Blaze_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|2. Blaze Natalia_Romanoff_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|3. Black Widow T'Challa_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|4. Black Panther Felicia Hardy_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|5. Black Cat Lucas Bishop_(Earth-1191)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|6. Bishop Henry_McCoy_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|7. Beast Warren_Worthington_III_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|8. Archangel En_Sabah_Nur_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|9. Apocalypse Adam_Warlock_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|10. Warlock Christopher_Powell_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|11. Darkhawk Matthew_Murdock_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|12. Daredevil Scott_Summers_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|13. Cyclops Piotr_Rasputin_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|14. Colossus Brian_Braddock_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|15. Captain Britian Steven_Rogers_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|16. Captain America Luke_Cage_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|17. Luke Cage Nathan_Summers_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|18. Cable Lester_(Bullseye)_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|19. Bullseye Alison_Blair_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|20. Dazzler Amora_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|21. Enchantress Elektra_Natchios_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|22. Elektra Electro (by Joe Jusko).jpg|23. Electro Stephen_Strange_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|24. Doctor Strange Otto_Octavius_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|25. Doc Ock Victor_von_Doom_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|26. Doctor Doom Dormammu_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|27. Dormammu Michael_Collins_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|28. Deathlok Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 015.jpg|29. Gambit Galactus_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|30. Galactus Jonathan_Storm_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|31. Human Torch Robert_Bruce_Banner_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|32. Hulk Jason_Macendale_Jr._(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|33. Hobgoblin Clinton_Barton_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|34. Hawkeye Alexander_Summers_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|35. Havok Harold_Osborn_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|36. Green Goblin Daniel_Ketch_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|37. Ghost Rider Anthony_Stark_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|38. Iron Man Susan Richards (Earth-616) from 1992 Marvel Masterpieces.jpg|39. Invisible Woman Robert_Drake_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|40. Iceman Curtis_Connors_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|41. Lizard Samuel_Sterns_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|42. Leader Wilson_Fisk_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|43. Kingpin Nathaniel_Richards_(Kang)_(Earth-6311)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|44. Kang Cain_Marko_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|45. Juggernaut Jean_Grey_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|46. Jean Grey Mandarin_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|47. Mandarin Vance_Astro_(Earth-691)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|48. Major Victory Max_Eisenhardt_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|49. Magneto Loki_Laufeyson_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|50. Loki Marc_Spector_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|51. Moon Knight Harvey_Elder_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|52. Mole Man Mojo_(Mojoverse)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|53. Mojo Mephisto_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|54. Mephisto Meggan_Pucena_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|55. Meggan Namorita_Prentiss_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|56. Namorita Namor_McKenzie_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|57. Namor Nathanial_Essex_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|58. Mister Sinister Reed_Richards_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|59. Mister Fantastic Michael_Morbius_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|60. Morbius, The Living Vampire Nightmare_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|61. Nightmare Kurt_Wagner_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|62. Nightcrawler Dwayne_Taylor_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|63. Night Thrasher Nicholas_Fury_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|64. Nick Fury Elizabeth_Braddock_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|65. Psylocke Charles_Xavier_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|66. Professor X Rachel_Grey_(Earth-811)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|67. Phoenix Richard_Rider_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|68. Nova Jean-Paul_Beaubier_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|69. Northstar Jac_Monroe_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|70. Nomad Pietro_Maximoff_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|71. Quicksilver Wendell_Vaughn_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|72. Quasar Frank_Castle_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|73. Punisher Gaveedra_Seven_(Mojoverse)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|74. Shatterstar Katherine_Pryde_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|75. Shadowcat Karl_Lykos_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|76. Sauron William_Baker_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|77. Sandman Victor_Creed_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|78. Sabretooth Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|79. Rogue Johann_Shmidt_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|80. Red Skull Silver_Sablinova_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|81. Silver Sable Jennifer_Walters_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|82. She-Hulk Thanos_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|83. Thanos K'lrt_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|84. Super Skrull Guido_Carosella_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|85. Strong Guy Ororo_Munroe_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|86. Storm Peter Parker (Earth-616) Trading Card 0001.jpg|87. Spider-Man Robert_Baldwin_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|88. Speedball Sleepwalker_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|89. Sleepwalker Norrin_Radd_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|90. Silver Surfer Benjamin_Grimm_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|91. Benjamin Grimm Thor_Odinson_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|92. Thor Simon_Williams_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|93. Wonder Man James_Howlett_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|94. Wolverine Emma_Frost_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|95. White Queen Kyle_Gibney_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|96. Weapon Omega Edward_Brock_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|97. Venom Ultron_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|98. Ultron Lonnie_Lincoln_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_1992_0001.jpg|99. Lonnie Lincoln Series 2 - 1993 The second set, which came out in 1993 Janet Van Dyne Trading Card 0001.jpg Alison Blaire (Earth-616) 0042.jpg|20. Dazzler Domino 012.jpg|36. Domino Colossuscover.jpg|38. Colossus Can8.jpg|50. Juggernaut Lorna Dane (Earth-616) 014.jpg|51. Polaris Omega red05806 (5).jpg|51. Omega Red Phoenix (by Lou Harrison).jpg|85. Phoenix Series 3 - 1994 The third set, which came out in 1994. This set was drawn entirely by Greg Hildebrandt and Tim Hildebrandt Bis12.jpg|4. Bishop Felicia Hardy (Earth-616) 008.jpg|6. Black Cat Deadpool (Trading Card) 002.jpg|28. Deadpool Demogoblin (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg |30. Demogoblin Domino 011.jpg|32. Domino Victor von Doom (Earth-928).jpg|33. Doom 2099 Fin-fang-foom.jpg|37. Fin Fang Foom Firestar004.jpg|38. Firestar JeanGrey1994UnknownSet.jpg|45. Jean Grey Havok 005.jpg|48. Havok Jubilee (by T G Hildebrandt).jpg|58. Jubilee Namorita 002.jpg|65. Kymaera Lilith (by G T Hildebrandt).jpg|67. Lilith Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-616) 001.jpg|73. Medusa Franklin Richards (Earth-6311) 003.jpg|92. Psi-Lord Marshall Stone III (Earth-616) 003.jpg|97. Random Johann Shmidt (Earth-616) 0002.jpg|99. Red Skull Rogue 014.jpg|101. Rogue Silver Sablinova (Earth-616) 005.jpg|110. Silver Sable Julia Carpenter (Earth-616) 007.jpg|117. Spider-Woman Storm (by G T Hildebrandt).jpg|118. Storm Venom (by G&T Hildebrandt) 1.jpg|131. Venom Power Warren Worthington III (Earth-616) 0007.jpg Holofoil Edward Brock (Earth-616) 0018.jpg Series 4 - 1995 Warren Worthington III (Earth-616) 0004.jpg|5. Angel Bis18.jpg|10. Bishop Cyclops (by Dimitri Patelis) 1.jpg|23. Cyclops Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 002.jpg|35. Gambit Elektra Natchios (Earth-616) 002.jpg|124. Elektra Domino card 027.jpg Omegared4.jpg|138. Omega Red Canvas Punisher (by Dimitri Patelis) 1.jpg Series 5- 1996 Bis26.jpg|3. Bishop Steven Rogers (Earth-616) 117.jpg|7. Captain America Cletus Kasady (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces 1996 Set 0001.jpg|8. Carnage Domino (by Boris Vallejo) 01.jpg|11. Domino Elektra Natchios (Earth-616) 0001 Fan Art.jpg|14. Elektra Gambit (Remy LeBeau) Trading Card 008.jpg|15. Gambit File:Dannyghost.jpg|16. Ghost Rider Namorita 005.jpg|27. Kymaera Mystique 020.jpg|29. Mystique Omega Red 02.jpg|31. Omega Red Onslaught 01.jpg|32. Onslaught Franklin Richards (Earth-6311) 002.jpg|34. Psi-Lord Katherine Pryde (Earth-616) 004.jpg|41. Shadowcat Silver Sable.jpg|43. Silver Sable File:Venom 006.jpg|51. Venom En Sabah Nur (Earth-616) 0002.jpg|61. Apocalypse Warren Worthington III (Earth-616) 0025.jpg|63. Archangel Weapon X 005.jpg|91. Weapon X Dark Phoenix (by Julie Bell).jpg Double Impact Bis3.jpg|1. Bishop Gallery Sabretooth (by Boris Vallejo) 01.jpg Series 6- 2007 Frederick_Dukes_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Masterpieces_Trading_Cards_2007_0001.jpg|13. Blob Spider-Man Parallel Foil Edward Brock (Earth-616) 0026.jpg|3. Venom Category:Trading Cards